1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil checking device for compressor of air conditioning system, and more particularly, to an oil checking device that can check an amount of compressor oil used for an air conditioning system, thereby letting a user determine whether it is time to change the compressor oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a compressor for an air conditioning system compresses refrigerant to convert the same from a high temperature gas state into a high temperature liquid state and circulates the same in the air conditioning system. At this point, the refrigerant circulates in a state where it is mixed with compressor oil.
The compressor oil should be maintained in a proper amount and a clean state to smoothly operate a refrigerant compression part of the compressor, while preventing the refrigerant compression part from being worn.
Korean Utility Model No. 20-207832 discloses an oil-checking device for a compressor of a vehicle's air conditioning system, which lets a user identify the amount and change time of compressor oil.
The oil-checking device is designed such that the user determines an amount and changing time of the compressor oil by extracting refrigerant gas of the air conditioning system through an oil filter and identifying an amount and color of oil remaining in the oil filter.
Accordingly, such an oil-checking device has a problem in that it cannot provide accuracy in determining the amount and changing time of the compressor oil.
Furthermore, since the oil-checking device is designed to exhaust the refrigerant gas into the air, it causes air pollution and a waste of the refrigerant.